Thanksgiving with the Reyes
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Jaime invites Rock to his parent's home for Thanksgiving; Rock is quickly rejected by Jaime's mother, but when the Reyes's are kidnapped by Hater, Rock will have to save them. Meanwhile; Danny and Duckworth discover that the Beagle Boys are coming to McDuck Manor and try to stop them.
1. Invite

In Jaime and Rock's apartment; Jaime pulled a pumpkin pie out of the oven and set it on the stove.

He sniffed the pie.

"Oh yeah, that's really good." said Jaime.

Rock appeared and saw the pie.

"Oh, you shouldn't have. I didn't even get you anything for our early anniversary yet." said Rock.

Jaime glared at Rock.

"This ain't for you, it's to share with my family for Thanksgiving." said Jaime.

Rock became confused.

"Thanks-what?" said Rock.

 **Interview Gag**

"Yeah yeah, ha ha, the meerkat from another planet doesn't know what his roommate is talking about. Come on, me not knowing what day it is on Earth is very justifiable." said Rock.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Thanksgiving; a holiday you spend with loved ones and eat a shitload of food then have a hangover the next day." said Jaime.

Rock nodded.

"Right, never did that before." said Rock.

Jaime sighed before thinking of something.

"Hey, why don't you come to my home with me?" said Jaime.

Rock became confused.

"Me, tag along with you on this day to meet your family, won't they be scared about seeing an alien meerkat with only one eye?" said Rock.

Jaime chuckled.

"Don't worry, my family's no stranger to aliens." said Jaime.

Rock was shocked and confused.

"For real?" said Rock.

"Yeah, I still got a scarab on my back." said Jaime.

"Right, but what about this thing?" Rock said before revealing his left eye.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jaime screamed.

 **Interview Gag**

"Why does he keep on flashing that thing?" said Jaime.

 **End Interview Gag**

Jaime then flipped the hair back in front of Rock's left eye.

"Keep it covered." said Jaime.

Rock nodded.

"You bringing your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yep." said Jaime.

"Scarab?" said Rock.

"Have to." said Khaji Da.

Jaime then punched the scarab.

"OW!" yelled Khaji Da.

"Right." said Rock.

Jaime then picked up his pie.

"We leave now." said Jaime.

Rock nodded and the two left.

Later; the two were on the roof of the building and Rock pulled out a remote before pushing a button on it to make his space ship appear.

"Got to remember where you park things." said Rock.

Jaime nodded.

"Agree." said Jaime.

Then his girlfriend appeared.

"Ready?" said Courtney.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jaime sang.

Courtney nodded and kissed Jaime.

Rock climbed into the ship followed by the other two and tried to start it up, but it didn't start.

The meerkat groaned and tried again, but still nothing.

"Hang on." said Rock.

He climbed out of the ship and popped the hood of it.

The meerkat did some inspecting.

He smirked.

"Here we go." said Rock.

He pulled out a can of soda.

"Someone left soda under my hood." said Rock.

Jaime sighed.

"It was me." said Jaime.

"Thought so." said Rock.

He closed the hood.

He then walked back into the ship before closing it up and flying away.

Later; the ship landed close to the Reyes home.

Inside the house the parents saw this.

"That better be our son." said Mrs Reyes.

The ship opened up and Rock, Jaime, and Courtney walked out of the ship.

"It is." the parents said.

Mr Reyes became confused.

"I take it that's Jaime's roommate." said Mr Reyes.

Jamie's Mother is mad.

"Nope, I'm drawing the line at an alien meerkat." said Mrs. Reyes.

"Come now dear, we're no strangers to aliens." said Mr Reyes.

 **Interview Gag**

"The reason I say this is because my own son has alien technology on his back." said Mr Reyes.

Next was Jamie's mother.

"The scarab thing was bad enough, now he's making friends with actual aliens?" said Mrs Reyes.

 **End Interview Gag**

A knocking sound is heard and Jamie's mother went to the door and opened it.

She saw her son, Courtney, and Rock.

"Jaime." Jaime's mother said happily before hugging her son.

Jaime chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm here. Wouldn't miss this occasion." said Jaime.

He and Courtney walked into the house as Mrs Reyes closed the door on Rock as he was entering.

The meerkat groaned and tried to open the door, only for it to be locked.

Rock growled and pulled out a sonic screwdriver and used it to unlock the door.

He turned the knob and tried to push it open, only for nothing to happen.

"Of course, the deadbolt." said Rock.

 **Interview Gag**

"How do I always forget about the deadbolt?" said Rock.

 **End Interview Gag**

He then used the screwdriver to unlock the deadbolt before putting it away.

He opened the door, only to see a chain lock on it.

He groaned.

 **Interview Gag**

"Who the hell puts a chain lock on a house door?" said Rock.

Next was Jaime's mother.

"It was me. We're in a bad neighborhood." said Jaime's mother.

 **End Interview Gag**

Rock then pulled out one of his blasters and set it to stun before shooting the chain, breaking it.

Inside; Jamie became shocked.

"Dude." said Jaime.

Rock entered the house.

"What, your mother closed the door on me, so it's justifiable." said Rock.

Jamie and Courtney glared at the mother.

"What?" said Mrs Reyes.


	2. Thanksgiving at McDuck Manor

At Scrooge's home; Duckworth pulled a turkey out of an oven.

He sniffed it.

"I may be a ghost but man I cook a mean turkey." He said.

He then set the bird on a table.

"I'm also surprised I'm able to cook." Said Duckworth.

Scrooge entered the kitchen.

"How're things Duckworth?" said Scrooge.

Duckworth turned to Scrooge.

"Very good Master McDuck." said Duckworth.

Scrooge smiled.

"Good to hear, this'll be the best Thanksgiving ever." said Scrooge.

"Of course sir." said Duckworth.

Just then Danny came in and smelled the food.

"Nice bird." said Danny.

He tried to reach for the bird, only for Duckworth to smack his hand with a ruler.

"No food until I say so Mister Fenton." said Duckworth.

Danny growled.

"Ghost butlers." said Danny.

 **Interview Gag**

"I liked it better without Duckworth." said Beakley.

 **End Interview Gag**

Danny left the room.

Unknown to them the Beagle Boys saw this.

"Oh yeah, a good feast." said Bouncer.

"Indeed." said Big Time.

Burger nodded and grunted.

"True Burger, that'll be a great feast to be part of." said Big Time.

"Think we should tell ma?" asked Bouncer.

"Why not?" asked Big Time. "She'll be happy."

With Ma she smirked.

"Your right I am happy." She said.

The Beagle Boys fist bumped each other.

Ma laughed.

"This'll be the best feast we'll ever get." said Ma.

The Beagles then walked off.

Back at McDuck Manor; Sonic was watching some Football.

"GO RAVENS!" He shouted.

Raven entered the room.

"Pardon?" said Raven.

Sonic became shocked.

"Raven." said Sonic.

"Never mind." said Raven.

She left the room.

Then Edd entered the room.

"Hey." said Edd.

Sonic became shocked again.

"Double D." Sonic said before flipping the channel to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, "Just finding the Macy's Parade."

Edd rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right." said Edd.

Sonic smirked.

"You think you know me so well don't you?" said Sonic.

"I've been interning for you for months now, so I pretty much get the jist of you." said Edd.

"How's the girlfriend?" said Sonic.

Edd chuckled.

"Well, Sky's great. Doesn't try to egg me into going along with what she may expect out of me, and doesn't try to pull my hat off my head." said Edd.

Little did he know was that a pair of hands were reaching for his hat.

But then the smart Ed smacked the hand with a ruler.

Dewey who was trying to grab the hat rubbed his hand in annoyance.

"No fair, I just wanted to see what could be underneath your hat." said Dewey.

Edd turned to Dewey.

"No one shall know." said Edd.

 **Interview Gag**

"I've got several theories about what Double D's keeping underneath his hat. One is blonde hair, the second is a cornrow hairstyle, another theory is a conjoined twin that might have died in birth, one other theory is that he might actually be bald and that he only has those three strands of hair at the back of his head, and the last theory is that he has some serious scars on his head he doesn't want anyone to see." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic then pulled out some glasses.

"At least I've got x-ray glasses." said Sonic.

He tossed them away.

"But out of respect of Double D's choice, I won't use them." said Sonic.

He smirked.

"I'll do it while he's sleeping." He whispered.

Dewey put on the glasses and looked at Edd, only to see some hand bones.

He became shocked.

"Oh come on, it's those cheep comic book x ray specs that never work." said Dewey.

He threw them out the window.

He left the room.

Sonic chuckled and put on another pair of glasses before looking at Mike who was entering the room to see he looked like a skeleton.

"Decoys." said Sonic.

"You tricked Dewey again, didn't you?" said Mike.

"Kind of." said Sonic.

"You better not be trying to use actual X-Ray specs to see what's under my hat." said Edd.

Sonic quickly took off the glasses.

"Give me he glasses." Edd ordered.

"No." Said Sonic.

Outside Sonic was thrown in the pool.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO REFUSE ME!" shouted Edd.

He put the specs on and became shocked.

"Wow, these things do work." said Edd.

He walked off.

Sonic poked his head out of the water and grabbed hold of Donald's boat.

"He is surprisingly strong." said Sonic.

He then climbed onto the boat.

"Does he have a Symbiote in him?" Asked Sonic.

With Snoopy, Woodstock, and Salem; the three animals were in a room full of tons of relics.

Salem whistled.

"Nice." said Snoopy.

"I know." said Salem.

Woodstock chirped in agreement.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Salem.

"I don't know why I'm even at McDuck Manor, probably just to see if there's anything to change me back to human." said Salem.

Next was Snoopy.

"I just came for the food." said Snoopy.

Lastly was Woodstock who just burped.

 **End Interview Gag**

Snoopy was wearing the Medusa Gauntlet.

"This looks promising." said Snoopy.

Salem rolled his eyes.

"Not helpful, unless it has the Midas touch." said Salem.

Snoopy smirked.

"Okay." said Snoopy.

He touched a rat and it turned to stone.

Salem is shocked.

"Wow." said Salem.

Woodstock chirped.

With Lincoln; he was playing with dart guns shooting at the triplets.

Lincoln's Pokemon were also out and Webby was riding Dragonite.

Lincoln noticed it.

"Show off." said Lincoln.

Louie chuckled.

"Lincoln I'm telling that Dragonite is awesome." He said.

"I know." said Lincoln.

He then shot Louie with a dart.

Louie screamed.

Lincoln groaned.

"It wasn't that hard." said Lincoln.

"YEAH RIGHT!" shouted the Green Duck.

"They're foam darts." said Lincoln.

 **Interview Gag**

Louie was mad.

"What does he even know? He breaks the fourth wall every chance he gets." said Louie.

 **End Interview Gag**

Louie then shot a dart at Lincoln, only for the albino to move out of the way.

The dart hits many trees and hits Louie's Foot.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted.

Lincoln shook his head.

 **Interview Gag**

"That Foot is like a magnet." He said.

 **End Interview Gag**

With Huey and Dewy they were arm wrestling.

The two were neck and neck.

"This is harder then I thought." said Huey.

"Tell me about it." said Dewey.

The two brothers yawned.

"You giving up?" said Dewey.

"Nope." said Huey.

Dewey then burped in his brother's face.

The red duck gagged.

Dewey then pushed Huey's hand down.

"AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" yelled Dewey.

He pulled out his phone and pushed an icon on it before cricket chirps were heard.

He became shocked and pushed another icon on it, making a crowd cheering sound play out.

The Red Duck groaned.


	3. Hater's Got a Plan

Back at the Reyes home; Jaime, Courtney, and Rock were in Jaime's old room.

"So, this is where you slept huh?" said Rock.

Jaime nodded.

"Yeah." said Jaime.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Rock.

"Jaime is so lucky to still have a bedroom at his parents house. The minute I moved out of my adoptive parents home, they quickly turned my bedroom into a gym." said Rock.

He sighed.

"Kind of like in that 90's show Friends." said Rock.

Next was Courtney.

She laughed.

"What a man, still keeps his room in his parents home." said Courtney.

 **End Interview Gag**

Jaime looked in his closet and pulled out a binder and opened it up to see loads of Pokemon cards.

He chuckled.

"Hey, my old Pokemon card collection." said Jaime.

His scarab laughed.

"Still fond of those lame things. I'm into Yu-Gi-Oh." said Khaji Da.

Jaime, Rock, and Courtney each punched the scarab.

"OW!" yelled Khaji Da.

"Actually YuGiOh is awesome as well." Said Jamie, "But the cards are much more expensive."

Rock became confused.

"Another children's card game. Ancient Egyptians loved it." said Jaime.

"I'm down, how do you play?" said Rock.

Later; the two were playing with separate Yu Gi Oh cards and Jaime was shocked.

"What do you mean I can't play Monster Reborn?" said Jaime.

Rock was looking at a Yu Gi Oh rule book.

"Yeah, according to this rule book you gave me, Monster Reborn has been tournament illegal since 2004." said Rock.

Jaime growled.

"This isn't a tournament." said Jaime.

"Isn't it?" said Rock.

Jaime growled again.

"Fine, Pot of Greed." said Jaime.

"Also banned." said Rock.

"OH COME ON!" Shouted Jamie.

"2005." said Rock.

"Look how about we just duel with no rules?" asked Jamie.

Rock groaned.

"Fine." said Rock.

He then set down one card.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon." said Rock.

Jamie is shocked.

"No fair." said Jaime.

"You wanted a duel with no rules." said Courtney.

Jaime glared at his girlfriend.

"How about another game then?" said Jaime.

"I've got one." Rock said as he pulled out a deck of Uno cards.

 **Interview Gag**

"Yeah I've got cards attached to my person." said Rock.

 **End Interview Gag**

Jaime is confused.

"You had a card game this whole time?" said Jaime.

Rock nodded.

"Yeah." said Rock.

He pulled the cards out of the box and started shuffling them.

The meerkat finished shuffling and he, Jaime, and Courtney each pulled a card off the top of the deck.

Courtney had a red zero, Jaime had a blue five, and Rock had a wild card.

With Jamie's parents Jamie's mother is mad.

"There's something about that one meerkat that rubs me the wrong way." said Mrs Reyes.

Her husband laughed.

"Honey, nothing bad's going to happen." said Mr Reyes.

"Easy for you to say, the last time there was an alien issue in this family, we never saw our son for two years." said Mrs Reyes.

 **Interview Gag**

"I am not going through that stuff again." said Mrs. Reyes.

 **End Interview Gag**

Mr. Reyes laughed.

"Oh honey, you're over reacting, nothing's going to happen to our son." said Mr Reyes.

Back in Jaime's old room; Rock and Jaime were the last two players playing and Rock set down a red draw two.

"Draw two." said Rock.

Jaime drew two cards.

Rock set down a blue draw two.

"Draw two more." said Rock.

Jaime drew two more cards.

Rock set down a green draw two.

"Draw two again." said Rock.

Jaime groaned and drew two more cards.

Rock set down a yellow draw two.

"Two again." said Rock.

"HOW MANY OF THESE CARDS DO YOU HAVE!?" yelled Jaime.

"He's cheating." Muttered the Scarab.

Rock gasped.

"I am offended you would suggest something like that." said Rock.

 **Interview Gag**

"I was cheating. On the side, I work as a street magician." said Rock, "Only instead of regular cards, I use Uno cards."

He pulled out his Uno cards and shuffled them a bit before pulling out a blue nine and showing it to the camera.

"It's very difficult at first, but you'll get the hang of it." said Rock.

He put the card away in the deck and shoved them in his left chest pocket.

He then put his hand in his right pants pocket before pulling out the same blue nine as before and showing it to the camera.

"Is this your card?" said Rock.

He chuckled and put the card away.

"Let's see David Blaine pull this shit off." said Rock.

 **End Interview Gag**

Courtney groaned.

"No one's a cheater." said Courtney.

"Yeah, I play card games fairly all the time, even with Joker." said Rock.

 **Flashback**

Rock was sitting at a table with Joker, Rock saw he had a three hearts and a nine diamonds.

"Hit me." said Rock.

The Joker nodded.

Joker then placed a ten cloves on Rock's side before placing a nine spade on his side which included a two hearts, and a nine cloves.

He smiled.

"Twenty." said Joker.

Rock chuckled.

"Look at that, twenty one." said Rock.

He set his two cards down, revealing that he still had the three hearts, but his nine diamonds was replaced by an eight diamonds.

The Joker is shocked.

"Dammit!" yelled Joker.

 **End Flashback**

Everyone became shocked and confused.

"There are no rules with that guy. But I always play by the rules, even in this game." said Rock.

But then Khaji Da made a spider like arm enter one or Rock's sleeves before pulling out another deck of Uno cards.

Rock saw this and smirked sheepishly.

"Oh my god, is that a spider?" said Rock.

Jaime and Courtney looked around in shock.

Rock managed to run out of the house, leaving a hole shaped like him in the wall.

The two humans saw this.

"Shit." said Jaime.

Courtney nodded.

"Clever." said Courtney.

Jaime turned to his girl.

"Clever, he's a sneak." said Jaime.

Courtney nodded.

"I know." said Courtney.

Little did they know was that they were being watched from a computer being operated by Hater.

He growled.

"No one shall have an awesome thanksgiving, only I shall." said Hater.

He pushed a button on his keyboard.

"PEEPERS, SCOURGE, TO THE SECRET LAB!" yelled Hater.

He, Peepers, and Scourge then appeared at the entry way to the secret lab.

"Pull the lever Peepers." said Hater.

Peepers pulled the left lever and a foot from below Hater appeared and hit him in the balls.

Hater grabbed his privates.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!" Hater squeaked.

"Sweet, what will the problem be next time this happens?" said Scourge.

"Zip it." Said Hater who sounded like a Chipmunk.

Scourge pulled the right lever and everyone appeared in a new roller coaster, similar to an inverted roller coaster.

"Welcome to the new and improved secret lab roller coaster." said a voice.

Peepers and Hater both became confused.

"Wait, when did this coaster get an upgrade?" said Peepers.

"I may have blew the budget on this bad boy without telling anyone." said Scourge, "And on Vegas."

Hater glared at Scourge.

"You son of a bitch." said Hater.

The coaster then started moving.

It eventually reached the loop de loop before stopping.

Peepers sighed.

"Why would you blow our budget on this thing?" said Peepers.

"I was bored." said Scourge.

"That's and it's for fun." Said Hater.

"Question, is it even a good idea to have an inverted roller coaster stop upside down on a loop de loop?" said Peepers.

"Nope." said Scourge.

Hater sighed.

The coaster resumed before stopping at the entry way and flinging Hater, Peepers, and Scourge over to the lab in their lab coats and goggles.

The three then high fived each other.

"Quick question why do we always hi Five?" asked Scourge.

"I have no idea." said Hater.

They ran off.

The three then appeared at their formula table.

"What to do, what to do?" said Hater.

"Why not create a Turkey Monster?" asked Peepers

"To cliche, especially on Thanksgiving." said Scourge.

Hater smirked.

"I actually like that idea." He said

Hater started mixing some formulas before a turkey monster similar to Turkey Jerk appeared.

The turkey gobbled.

"This is the worst monster Hater ever created." said Scourge.

"What about the goldfish?" said Peepers.

Scourge did some thinking.

"I stand corrected." said Scourge.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Peepers.

"The whole goldfish thing was an incident where Hater discovered gold in a sea cave and created a goldfish monster to get it. But boy was that a poor choice since those fish are fresh water only." said Peepers.

Next was Scourge.

"Seriously who sends a fresh water fish into daily water?" asked Scourge, "I mean even dumb villains would think that's stupid. So Seriously."

Next was Hater.

"I'm not proud of that mistake." said Hater.

 **End Interview Gag**

The turkey gobbled some more.

Scourge growled.

"If this fails miserably." Scourge said before pulling out an electric knife, "At least we'll get a feast."

Peepers nodded.

"True." He said.


	4. Beagle's Are Coming

Back at McDuck Manor; Eddy was setting up some type of stand.

"No way anyone will pass up some beverage like this." said Eddy.

He then put a pitcher of lemonade on the stand.

"Perfect." said Eddy.

Then MacArthur appeared.

"Freeze scumbag." said MacArthur.

Eddy groaned.

"Oh come on, you have no jurisdiction here." said Eddy, "MacFarter."

The Cop scoffed.

"Maybe, but I still got my eye on you." said MacArthur, "Second of all."

She turned around and farted in Eddy's face.

Eddy is shocked and mad.

"Charming." said Eddy.

MacArthur farted again.

She turned back to Eddy before doing the 'I've got my eyes on you' hand motion.

Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Mature." Eddy muttered.

MacArthur then walked off.

Eddy sighed.

"Life's not easy." said Eddy.

Inside the manor; Sonic was playing a saxophone.

 **Interview Gag**

"Yeah, I know more instruments then just the violin and guitar." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

He continued playing his sax.

Beakley heard this.

"Nice stuff." said Beakley.

Sonic smiled.

"I know." said Sonic.

"You must be very good at brass instruments." said Beakley.

"This is a woodwind instrument." said Sonic.

He pulled out a tuba.

"This is a brass instrument." said Sonic.

Owen then entered the room and Sonic began playing the tuba for every step the teen made.

Owen smiled.

"Good sound." said Owen.

Sonic smiled.

"Figures." said Sonic.

Owen walked off

Sonic took out a classic piano and started playing it.

 **Interview Gag**

"Don't ask." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Gwen came by and saw this.

"Nice." said Gwen.

Sonic then played only the high pitched piano key.

Sonic smiled.

"This is good." said Sonic.

"It ain't Christmas yet." said Gwen.

"Don't get me started, it'll be a real bitch tomorrow doing tons of shopping during Black Friday." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

"Seriously though, there have been lots of casualties during that shopping day. Last year 250 people died trying to buy copies of Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. I'd hate to see what'll happen when they try to buy Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee." said Sonic.

He chuckled.

"Good thing I already got my copies from Doofus Drake before they were released." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Someone's talking about me." said Doofus.

Back at McDuck Manor.

Sonic was playing the drums.

Gwen shook her head.

"Now some drums?" said Gwen.

She then sat down on a recliner.

Sonic smiled.

"I should probably go solo and leave the band I made." said Sonic.

He did some thinking.

"Nah." said Sonic, "I love those guys."

Gwen nodded.

"Of course you do." said Gwen.

Sonic then put the piano away and pulled out his electric guitar before plugging it into an amplifier.

Luna came and saw this.

"Hey no fair." Luna said before pulling out her own electric guitar, "How can you were smart enough to bring an amplifier?"

"I was just smart." said Sonic.

Luna nodded.

"Okay." said Luna.

"Check out my report card." said Sonic.

He pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Luna.

"A C in biology?" said Luna.

"Yeah science is not my strong point." said Sonic.

Luna nodded.

"Okay, mind if I jam with you?" said Luna.

"Of course." said Sonic.

Luna plugged her guitar into the amplifier before she and Sonic got ready to play a note.

They then played a note that was so loud, everything that was glass broke.

"OH GREAT, NOW I GOT TO CLEAN THIS PLACE UP AGAIN!" Beakley's voice yelled.

Sonic is shocked.

"Whoops." said Sonic, "That ain't good."

"Well, looks like we're going to have to take the blame for this." said Luna.

"WHO CAUSED ALL OF THIS!?" yelled Beakley.

"LOUIE!" Sonic, Gwen, and Luna said at the same time.

Louie came in and became shocked.

"Whoa I may cause some bad stuff but I was outside." said Louie.

"Uh...Eddy." said Sonic.

"MACARTHUR'S KEEPING AN EYE OUT ON ME!" Eddy yelled from outside.

Beakley shook his head.

"He's more troublesome then Duncan.

"It was Owen." said Sonic.

Outside the mansion; a huge fart sound was heard and flames emerged from the chimney.

"WASN'T ME!" Owen's voice yelled.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sonic.

"What, I ran out of people to blame." said Sonic.

Next was Owen who was eating a bowl of chili.

"Why is Sonic blaming people?" He asked.

He then made a big fart.

"Sorry." said Owen.

Lastly was Beakley.

"Terrible having to put up with all this." said Beakley.

 **End Interview Gag**

Danny was sitting on the roof of McDuck Manor looking through a pair of binoculars.

He smiled.

"Oh what sights." said Danny.

Duckworth then appeared.

"Hello Danny." Said Duckworth

"Duckworth." said Danny.

His ghost sense then went off.

"Oh now you go off." said Danny.

Duckworth smiked.

"I'm not exactly like the average ghost." said Duckworth.

"Yeah I can tell." said Danny.

Duckworth looked at the view.

"What a glorious view." said Duckworth.

"I know." said Danny.

Danny then became shocked.

"What're the Beagle Boys doing here?" said Danny.

DuckWorth is confused.

He grabbed Danny's binoculars and looked through them before becoming shocked.

"Beagle Boys, oh Master McDuck will not be happy about this." said Duckworth.

Danny smiled.

"Let's stop them and we won't have Scrooge be worried." Said Danny.

He then stood up.

"I'm going ghost." Danny said before turning into Danny Phantom.

DuckWorth smiled.

"Good call master Fenton." said Duckworth.

Danny nodded.

"Let's go." He said.


	5. Kidnapped Family

Back at the Reyes home; Rock was looking at the sky through a telescope.

"I see London, I see France." said Rock.

He then smirked.

"I see Lady Liberty's Underpants." He said.

Jaime and Courtney groaned.

"You sick bastard." said Jaime.

"Yeah." said Courtney.

"How do they look?" said Khaji Da.

 **Interview Gag**

Jaime had his shirt off and aimed at the camera.

"Yeah, I want to know." said Khaji Da.

"It's not private if I can hear everything you're saying." said Jaime.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Stone." said Rock.

"Shut it." said the scarab.

"No really, they are stone. In fact, did you know that the insides of the Statue of Liberty are metal?" said Rock.

Everyone groaned.

"Why do you live with him again?" said Courtney.

"I wonder that myself at times." Said Jaime.

Rock put the telescope away.

He smirked.

"Anyway I hope the dinner is done." Said Rock

"My mother's a great cook." said Jaime.

Courtney nodded.

"I see." said Courtney.

"DINNER!" yelled Mrs Reyes.

The group then ran downstairs to the dining room.

The mother nodded to Jaime and Courtney but put her arm out to stop Rock.

She then picked up a plate which only had a small chunk of turkey before pointing outside.

The meerkat stepped outside of the house and looked at his food.

"Doesn't seem like a family holiday to me." said Rock.

Later; he had a table with tons of thanksgiving food out as well as cardboard cutouts of the Reyes and Courtney.

"That's more like it." said Rock.

Jamie's mother saw this and growled.

"Showoff." said Mrs Reyes.

Rock then started eating his food.

"Mmm, good stuff Mrs Reyes." Rock said before using a feminine voice, "Oh, I'm glad you like it Rock."

Rock chuckled in his normal voice.

"Yeah, I enjoy it." said Rock.

 **Interview Gag**

"What can I say, I'm a great cook myself, even have a non profit cooking show online." said Rock.

 **Flashback (within Interview Gag)**

Rock was in his apartment kitchen with two pumpkins that had faces on them.

"Today on Rock Cooking, I'll be showing you how to carve some jack-o-lanterns." said Rock.

The two pumpkins gulped.

"First off, we'll need a knife." said Rock.

He turned around and looked through the knife block for a good knife.

"He's getting the knife, I'm scared." said one of the pumpkins sounding like Tom Kenny.

"Don't worry, check this out." said the second pumpkin sounding like Diedrich Bader.

Rock then turned around holding a chef knife.

"Hey hold it guy, you don't want to use that knife." said the second pumpkin.

Rock became confused.

"I don't?" said Rock.

"No, you want to use a battle ax." said the pumpkin.

The first pumpkin gasped.

"Ooh, a battle ax, okay." said Rock

He tossed the knife and started going through his drawers.

"What the hell are you doing?" said the first pumpkin.

"Relax kid, this isn't my first Halloween." said the second pumpkin.

The first pumpkin nodded.

Rock then pulled out a battle ax.

The pumpkins became shocked.

"Holy shit." said the second pumpkin.

"Okay, here we go." said Rock.

"Hold it pal, hold it." said the pumpkin.

Rock became confused.

"Now what?" said Rock.

"Now that I see it, that thing is old fashioned." said the second pumpkin.

"Yeah." said the first pumpkin.

"You want to be a modern chef with a modern kitchen right?" said the second pumpkin.

Rock nodded.

"Yeah." said Rock.

"You should use a chainsaw." said the second pumpkin.

Rock did some thinking.

"Sure why not?" said Rock.

He put the ax away.

"Chainsaw, he'll never have it." said the first pumpkin.

The second pumpkin nodded.

"Yep." said the second pumpkin.

 **Interview Gag(With in a Flashback within a Interview Gag)**

The first Pumpkin sighed.

"I'm not to sure if that'll be the case." said the first pumpkin.

 **End Interview Gag(within a Flashback within an Interview Gag)**

Rock then pulled out a chainsaw and turned it on.

The pumpkins became shocked.

"HOLY SHIT!" the pumpkins yelled.

"I'll admit I'm very surprised by this. I was not expecting a chainsaw. Is this guy Swedish?" said the second pumpkin.

"I'll say." Said the first Pumpkin.

He cleared his throat.

"Dude." said the first pumpkin.

"Huh?" said Rock.

"You need an RPG." said the first pumpkin.

"What?" said Rock.

"An RPG." said the first pumpkin.

"What?" said Rock.

"An RPG." the two pumpkins said.

"Oh make up your mind." said Rock.

He set the chainsaw down.

The second pumpkin chuckled.

"Nice one." he said.

Then Rock managed to pull out an RPG.

Rock smirked.

"See ya Pumpkins." said Rock.

The pumpkins became shocked.

"Sorry." said the first pumpkin.

"Eh, I blame myself." said the second pumpkin.

Rock then fired the rocket at the pumpkins before smoke covered the whole area.

The smoke cleared up and the two pumpkins were now two things of pumpkin pie, the entire apartment was destroyed, and Rock was unconscious.

Jaime then entered the apartment and became shocked.

"What happened?" He asked.

 **End Flashback(within Interview Gag)**

"No regrets for that." said Rock.

 **End Interview Gag**

Rock then dumped some mashed potatoes on his plate before pouring some gravy over them.

"This is some good gravy you made Mr. Reyes." Rock said before using a masculine voice, "Yeah, secret family recipe."

Rock chuckled.

"Do I have to marry your daughter in order to learn of it, or can I just have it?" Rock said before using his Mr. Reyes voice, "It's under your plate."

Rock picked his plate up and saw the recipe.

"Thanks." Rock said in his normal voice.

He then put the recipe in his jacket before he began eating his mashed potatoes.

Inside the Family looked freaked out.

"Well that's very creepy." said Jaime.

His father nodded.

"Indeed." said Mr Reyes.

"I'd be worried now." said Courtney.

Jamie's mother scoffed.

"Why?" said Mrs. Reyes.

"He's gone through a lot in his life, joining an entire organization that is dedicated to ensuring peace among the universe, being taught by a corrupt drill sergeant and killing him afterwards, and losing his eye." said Jaime.

Jaime's mother is shocked.

"He's missing an eye?" said Mrs Reyes.

"Yep." said Jaime.

He then pulled out a picture of Rock with his bad eye exposed to his mother.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mrs Reyes screamed in shock.

"Yeah, most of us were like that whenever we see the eye." said Jaime.

Courtney nodded.

"We've gotten used to it by now." said Courtney.

 **Flashbacks**

Rock was playing dodgeball with Sonic.

The hedgehog threw a ball at Rock's head before it hit him, flipping his emo hair off his left eye, revealing it.

"Uh Rock?" said Sonic.

Rock became confused.

"What?" said Rock.

Sonic put a hand over his left eye and moved his fingers.

Rock became shocked.

"Oh right." said Rock.

He flipped his hair back in place.

Later; he was at the park feeding birds.

Rock smiled.

"Oh yeah, this is good." said Rock.

Then some wind blew some of his hair off from his eye.

The birds noticed it and pointed to their own left eyes.

Rock was confused.

He felt his left eye and became shocked before flipping the hair back over it.

"Thanks Birds." He said.

The birds chirped.

Later; he was sitting at a drive thru theater with Sam.

Sam smiled.

"Perfect place for a date." said Sam.

"I know." said Rock.

He turned around and sneezed a bit, knocking his emo hair out of the way.

"Sorry, took a fever reducer before coming." said Rock.

Sam nodded.

"Okay." said Sam.

She then noticed his left eye.

"By the way, the eye's exposed." said Sam.

Rock is shocked.

He put his hair back in front of his eye.

 **End Flashbacks**

"So yeah, we're used to it." said Courtney.

"Even I am and I don't have eyes." Said The Scarab.

Jaime punched the scarab.

"OW!" yelled Khaji Da.

"You literally see everything that I see." said Jaime.

The scarab grumbled.

"No I don't." said Khaji Da.

"We share the same eyes." said Jaime.

Khaji Da groaned.

"Wise guy." said Khaji Da.

Then the turkey monster that Hater made appeared and grabbed everyone before gobbling.

Everyone became shocked.

"GIANT TURKEY!" yelled Mr. Reyes, "AND WE WERE GOING TO HAVE HAM IN PLACE OF A BIRD!"

Jamie's mother looked at her husband.

"Uh I made Turkey." She said.

"How many oven's do we got again?" said Mr Reyes.

"I cooked the Turkey Last night." The Wife said.

"Oh." said Mr. Reyes.

The turkey gobbled.

The parent's gulped.

"Karma." they said at once.

The turkey then left the house and walked past Rock who was distracted with his own Thanksgiving feast to notice.

"Damn, I'm stuffed." Rock said in his own voice before using his feminine voice, "Language."

Rock burped.

"Sorry and sorry." Rock said in his own voice before speaking like Jaime, "Question, how long are you going to pretend that we're the family you're feasting with until you realize that a giant turkey has taken the real deal?"

Rock turned to the turkey in shocked.

"What?" said Rock.

 **Interview Gag**

"Wow, was I distracted." said Rock.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Yeah, you should save them dude." Rock said sounding like Courtney.

He groaned.

"Son of a-I'm going insane. Probably more so then that whiny bitch Dave." said Rock.

He then pulled out a Vote Dave off the Island button and chuckled.

"At least I still have this button." said Rock.


	6. Scrooge's Invite

Back at Duckberg; the Beagle Boys were approaching McDuck Manor.

"There we are, McDuck Manor dead ahead." said Ma Beagle.

Burger grunted.

"You said it bro." said Bouncer.

The group then appeared at the back entry of the manor.

"Now's the time." said Big Time.

"Yep." said Ma.

They then entered the building, only to be hit by lots of ghost energy.

The Beagle's became shocked.

"What the?" said Ma.

The Beagles looked up to see Danny and Duckworth glaring at them.

Ma became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

"Duckworth's a ghost? Well that explains a lot." said Ma.

 **End Interview Gag**

"What is this, what's going on?" said Ma.

"I think you know what it is." said Duckworth.

"No, what?" said Ma.

"Breaking in to McDuck Manor to steal the deed to Duckberg." said Danny.

Ma became more shocked.

"What, no we were invited over here." said Ma.

"Yeah, and I'm not half ghost due to a mishap with one of my father's inventions." Danny said sarcastically.

"Let them go." said a voice.

Danny and Duckworth turned and saw Scrooge who looked mad.

"Ha now their gonna get it." Said Danny.

"Uh, Mister McDuck said 'Let them go'." said Duckworth.

Danny became confused.

"Meaning?" said Danny.

"That he invited the Beagle Boy's over." said Duckworth.

Danny became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Danny.

Scrooge smiled.

"It's true and I'll tell you." He said.

 **Flashback**

Scrooge was talking on a phone to Ma Beagle.

"Okay, big feast with all the trimmings?" said Ma Beagle.

Scrooge nodded.

"Yep, it'll all be here." said Scrooge.

"Good to know." said Ma.

Scrooge smiled.

"Okay, see you soon." said Scrooge.

 **End Flashback**

"Probably should have asked first." said Danny.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah you should have?" said Scrooge.

"Can we be released now, someone is scratching my butt without consent." said Big Time.

Everyone looked at Big Time.

"Oh sure, sorry about that." said Scrooge.

Duckworth groaned.

"Oh man, I didn't get to scare anyone." said Duckworth.


	7. Saving a Family

With the turkey monster; it dropped it's hostages on the ground at an alleyway.

"Oh man, when I find a way to help Jaime out, I'll kick that bird into next Thanksgiving." said Khaji Da.

The turkey then started pecking at the scarab.

"DON'T DO THAT!" He shouted.

The turkey just gobbled.

Then Hater, Peepers, and Scourge appeared.

The trio laughed.

"We're awesome." said Hater.

"Yeah man." said Scourge.

The others became mad.

"Hater." said Jaime.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He said.

"What's all this about?" said Courtney.

"To ensure I have the better Thanksgiving." said Hater.

Everyone is mad.

"Cruel." said Mr. Reyes.

"To bad, it's all for Hater." said Peepers.

"Now kill them turkey." said Hater.

The turkey ran towards the heroes, only to be shot by multiple laser blasts.

Hater was shocked.

"What the?" said Hater.

The group then turned to see Rock in his armor with his blasters out.

Everyone is shocked.

"Relax, I'm here." said Rock.

"Rock." said Jaime.

Rock fired at the turkey some more.

The turkey gobbled before falling on the ground and exploding.

Hater growled.

"SON OF A BITCH, I'VE GOT TO CLEAN THIS MESS UP AGAIN!" yelled Hater.

He pulled out an enlarging grenade and tossed it at the turkey before it exploded and grew giant.

The turkey gobbled.

Everyone looked up in shock.

"Aw nuts." said Rock, "And I don't have a zord."

Hater chuckled.

"Eat the armored meerkat." said Hater.

The turkey monster gobbled before leaning down towards Rock who simply pulled out his phone and started pushing icons before the turkey ate him.

Everyone became more shocked.

"Well, there goes my roommate." said Jaime.

"And a good friend." said Courtney.

"And I was just getting to know him better." said Mrs. Reyes.

Then some music started blaring from the turkey's mouth.

Everyone became confused.

"What the?" said Hater.

The turkey opened it's mouth and stuck it's tongue out, revealing that the Macarena was playing and that Rock was dancing to it.

"Boy, that stinks." said Khaji Da.

The turkey set Rock down on a roof before joining in on dancing the Macarena.

The villains became shocked.

"This is something you don't see every day." said Scourge.

"HEY, DESTROY THE HEROES!" yelled Hater.

But the turkey just kept on dancing.

"Huh, this is kind of like that one scene in Hotel Transylvania 3. I kind of like it." said Jaime.

He then joined in on the Macarena.

Hater is mad and sees his two minions joining in.

"Traitors." said Hater.

"This song's very catchy." said Peepers.

"Even I of all people agree." said Scourge.

Then the other heroes joined in the dance.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MACARENA!" Jaime sang.

Hater became mad and screamed before pulling out an electric guitar and started playing it.

"YOU'LL NEVER WIN!" He shouted

But then the electric guitar turned into a Cybertronian like robot and started dancing to the Macarena.

Hater became shocked.

"NO!" yelled Hater.

Rock then started singing the Spanish parts to the song.

He pulled out a blaster and shot Hater, sending him flying far away.

"Should we go get him?" said Peepers.

Scourge did some thinking.

"No, let's wait till this song ends, it's very catchy, same goes for the dance." said Scourge, "Plus I just like being mean."


	8. Happy Thanksgiving

Later at the Reyes home; the Reyes and Courtney were back at the dining room table.

"This is quite the feast." said Courtney.

"Yeah, but it would be better if Rock were here and not dancing the Macarena with that now normal sized turkey." said Jaime.

The four looked outside to see Rock and the turkey monster which was now human size still dancing to the Macarena.

Jamie's Mother nodded

"Yeah agreed." said Mrs Reyes.

She opened the window and turned to the meerkat.

"Come on in, I tortured you for far to long without getting to know you." said Mrs. Reyes.

Rock nodded.

"Sure thing madam." said Rock.

He entered the house, followed by the turkey.

The two then sat down at the table.

The Turkey ate the Turkey shocking the family.

"Well, good thing I've got the ham." said Mr. Reyes.

"Anyone Jewish?" said Rock.

Meanwhile at Scrooge's mansion; the Toon Manor residents, Scrooge's family, and the Beagles were gathered around the table.

"Now this is a Thanksgiving to enjoy." said Ma.

"Indeed." said Scrooge.

Burger grunted.

"He said Happy Thanksgiving to all." said Big Time.


End file.
